This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Yerkes Center was awarded an R-25 training grant to expand the current Emory/ YNPRC two-year laboratory animal residency program to three years. The focus of the enhanced training program is to attract more veterinarians to the NHP clinical medicine field, and to increase the number that join and work in primate facilities upon completion of their training. The expanded program is structured as a three-year residency. Residents are actively involved in the management and care of the NHP colony at the Yerkes Center and thus help to support the colony that provides animal resources for a diversity of programs such as AIDS vaccine development. The first year of the training is based at the Emory Division of Animal Resources and focuses on multi-species laboratory animal training. The final two years, for which NIH funding has been awarded, is based at Yerkes and focuses on the nonhuman primates. In-depth training is provided in clinical medicine, surgery, anesthesia and imaging, colony management, animal husbandry, facilities design and maintenance, financial management, occupational health and safety, and public relations. The first resident recruited into this program completed her training in 6/09 and published the results of her research project in a referred journal. The second trainee now in her third year of the training program presented a clinical case report on Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma in a rhesus macaque" at the Association for Primate Veterinarian (APV) annual meeting in November, 2009. She will complete her training in 7/10. Our third trainee began her second year of training in 7/09. She presented the findings of her research project: "The Influence of Diet Choice on Total Caloric Intake, Anxiety-Like Behavior and Diurnal Cortisol Levels in Chronic Psychosocially Stressed Monkeys", at the 2009 annual meetings of APV and the Society for Neuroscience.